1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of non-lethal, electrical discharge weapons such as TASER(copyright) devices and more specifically to an unchambered ammunition round designed to be added to such weapons of a close proximity type to provide long range capability by converting the weapon to a firearm.
2. Prior Art
Electrical discharge weapons have become fairly commonplace in recent years. Numerous U.S. patents have issued for invention of such weapons and for their further improvement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,538 issued to Shimzu on Aug. 11, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,463 issued to Cover on Apr. 9, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,132 issued to Cover on Feb. 24, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,501 issued to Claypool on Dec. 5, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,867 issued to Murray on Aug. 5, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,815 issued to Ragner on Dec. 16, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,088 issued to McNulty on Apr. 25, 2000. They provide an effective but non-lethal form of self-defense which may be legally carried on one""s person for safety. They have also been used extensively in law enforcement. Generally, there are two types of such weapons, namely, those designed for use in close proximity to another and those having a relatively long range, i.e., 10 feet or more. The close proximity weapons typically have two separated electrodes affixed to the weapon. The weapon must be moved toward a perpetrator so that the electrodes contact the target at two spaced-apart locations. Trained operators can apply the weapon electrodes with precision to the most responsive areas of the target anatomy. The long range weapons usually are firearms that provide two launchable, wire-tethered conductive darts which are propelled at a fixed angle from each other by gun powder to a remote target some distance away. If the two darts contact the perpetrator, the discharge through the wire tethers and the darts will disable the target. Each of these types of weapons has its respective advantages. For example, the close proximity weapon is more effective in situations where a perpetrator is already in contact with the weapon""s user such as in surprise attack scenarios or for potential robbery victims within reach of a threatening perpetrator. On the other hand, where time and distance permit, a long range weapon can be very effective before a perpetrator gets too close to the user. With close proximity perpetrators, a loss of distance between the long range weapon""s opposed contacts at the target is observed to jeopardize weapon effectiveness. Precision application of the longer range weapon""s contacts to more responsive areas of the target anatomy to overcome any such loss of effectiveness is unlikely.
There are some firearms available which have both long range and close proximity capability. They have a dart cartridge and a pair of attached xe2x80x9cfeeler probesxe2x80x9d with two switches permitting actuating one or the other. However, these weapons are only available if purchased with this dual function capability to start with. There is at least one prior art firearm which permits a user, who already possesses a close proximity unit, to add a long range capability to that unit as an after-market addition. This weapon however, has a chamber which must be loaded with separate ammunition cartridges.
Before the appearance of electrical discharge weapons, fixed ammunition cartridges were chambered within a portion of the bore(s) of firearms where they were exposed to a detonating action, usually consisting of a hammer and a firing pin. Fouling from ammunition discharges within the chambers threatened to do little more than modestly accelerate the normal wear of mechanisms and components, and this wear could be greatly reduced by cleaning regimens. However, by ATF Rule 80-20, the United States Secretary of Treasury allowed the manufacture of a unique pistol known as a TASER(copyright). As manufactured, the TASER(copyright) firearm chambers its fixed ammunition cartridges in its receiver where, uniquely, it exposes the ammunition to a detonating action consisting of two opposed electrodes that pass a high tension electrical current through the ammunition""s charge(s). Fouling of the TASER(copyright)""s chamber(s) from ammunition discharges threatens the function of the TASER(copyright)""s electrical means for detonating ammunition. Sufficient build up of carbon and other electrically conductive residues left on chamber surfaces after firings can short or track the high voltage currents between the electrodes along chamber surfaces rather than through the more resistive ammunition charge, thereby, causing weapon misfires.
The present invention is an addition device which permits a user of a close proximity electrical discharge weapon to modify his or her weapon to a firearm and provide a long range capability which can be added as an after-market improvement. In a preferred embodiment illustrated and described herein, the original close proximity device is a hand-held plastic device having a pair of extending contact probes for disabling a nearby perpetrator. The invention is an apparatus designed to be mechanically and electrically attached to the device and provides an unchambered wire-tethered dart cartridge which extends above the weapon and gives the user the additional capability of contacting long range targets. The apparatus permits easy and convenient replacement of spent firearm""s ammunition cartridges as well as easy and convenient connection to and disconnection from the close proximity device.
The present invention avoids chamber-related build-up by eliminating the TASER(copyright)""s chamber(s) and, therefore, the substrate for conductive residue paths. The invention consists of a fixed ammunition cartridge with a shot containing bore positioned ahead of the ammunition""s charge(s), and means for affixing the ammunition cartridge to the exterior surface of the TASER(copyright) firearm""s receiver or frame where the ammunition is exposed to a detonating current or means for affixing the ammunition cartridge directly to opposed electrode(s) exposed at the exterior surface of the TASER(copyright). This invention also eliminates the need for including a chamber within the TASER(copyright) receiver with the obvious benefits of reduced weapon girth and weight, manufacturing cost, ease of loading and reloading. Also, the fact that the weapon is loaded with live ammunition rounds is not concealed from the shooter thus averting accidents.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for addition to a close proximity electrical discharge weapon to add a long range capability to the weapon by converting it to a firearm.
It is another object of the invention to provide an after-market device which permits users of close proximity electrical discharge weapons to add a long range wire-tethered dart system to their weapons.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an improved combination of close proximity electrical discharge weapon and wire-tethered dart long range electrical discharge weapon.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a method for modifying a close proximity electrical discharge weapon to give the weapon a long range capability.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an ammunition cartridge for TASER(copyright) firearms which may be fired unchambered.